A Question Of Duty
by Gaara's Plaything
Summary: Neji is to be named heir and in order for him to be clan leader, he must marry a bride of his uncles choosing, Hinata. Rated M for lemons. NejiHina pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to this story that I hope you enjoy.**

**Naruto does not belong to me (Disclaimer)**

_**A Question Of Duty**_

**Chapter One – Good News And Bad News**

On a day like any other before it, Hyuuga Neji was going through his usual routines when his uncle Hiashi sent for him. Not knowing why he would want to see him, he went over things he'd done recently and didn't find anything out of the ordinary. 'I wonder what it could be, then?' he wondered.

He found his uncle in the main tea room, and as he approached, the Hyuuga patriarch looked up and beckoned for him to approach. "Sit, Neji," he commanded, and Neji obeyed.

Hiashi poured some green tea into a small cup and offered it to Neji, who bowed his head before drinking the tea. He wondered when his uncle would tell him why he'd summoned him, but figured that it would happen when it happened. There was silence for a long moment, then finally Hiashi spoke.

"Neji," he said. "The elders and I have been discussing you a lot lately, and they are proud of your achievements. They have agreed with a proposal I made to them a few days ago. In two weeks at our annual ball, I shall be formally naming you as heir of the Hyuuga clan."

Neji's eyes widened almost imperceptibly, and he asked after he controlled himself, "But how am I to be heir? I bear the curse seal. It is forbidden for someone with the seal to be clan leader."

"I am aware of this," Hiashi told him. "However, the elders have agreed to the removal of the seal. In two days you are scheduled to have it removed by Lady Tsunade herself."

Remove the curse seal? Neji couldn't believe it. He was going to be free. But clan leader? That would require a certain amount of responsibility, and he felt pride welling in him that his uncle thought he was worthy of the honour. He bowed his head low towards the older man, and spoke his thanks.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama," he said formally, "for having such faith in me."

Hiashi smiled. "I have always had faith in you," he told him. "In many ways, you are so like your father, my brother. I couldn't be more proud of you had you been my own son."

Neji bowed again, but Hiashi's next words caused even greater surprise in him.

"Once your seal is removed, and you are named heir," he said, "you will become betrothed. It is tradition for the heirs to have an arranged marriage, and a bride has already been chosen for you."

The surprise the younger Hyuuga felt transformed into confusion and he asked, "May I know who it is that you have chosen?"

Hiashi nodded and said, "Yes. In ten weeks, you will marry my daughter, Hinata."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata was in love. But it wasn't Naruto, she'd gotten over him awhile ago. No, it was her team-mate and friend Kiba that she loved. As she walked the path that led to her home, she daydreamed about him in the way she used to daydream about Naruto. Her first love hadn't felt the same as her, and she was glad that she'd never confessed to him. Instead he'd confessed his love for Sasuke to her, which had caused her to faint in pure shock.

But of course, Sasuke had no idea. He was busy being married and repopulating the Uchiha clan with that girl he'd brought back with him, Karin. The girl was ecstatic at being Mrs. Uchiha, and if she ever got wind of Naruto's feelings, she'd probably rip him apart limb from limb. (Or at least try to, anyway)

So Hinata had been forced to move on, and only a few months later, had noticed a few things about Kiba. One could argue that she had moved on a little too fast, and perhaps what she was feeling was more along the lines of a rebound, but she didn't care. And she was going to make sure that her father knew that she didn't care, either.

Upon finally reaching her home, she was greeted with the sight of her father Hiashi, her sister Hanabi and her cousin Neji.

"Hina!" Hanabi exclaimed. "You're home! We've been waiting for you!"

"Really?" Hinata asked. "Why is that?"

Hiashi came forward and said, "Hinata, I would like to speak with you. Come with me, please."

Nodding, Hinata followed her father, aware of Hanabi and Neji's eyes on her the whole way. Her father led her to the garden that was at the side of their house and indicated for her to sit on a seat, following suit himself. As she waited for him to speak, Hinata suddenly felt as if something large was about to be dropped in a lake causing one heck of a wave, and she was right. She listened in horror as her father spelled out the rest of her life for her.

"Hinata," he began, "the elders and I have come to an agreement, and you are being passed over as heir in favour of Neji. He will be having the curse seal removed and the announcement shall be made at our ball. Also, and Neji has agreed to this, a wife has been chosen for him, since as you know that it the way it is done in our clan. Daughter, the one who will marry him is you."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanabi and Neji heard Hinata's cry of denial from the lounge room they were sitting in.

"I guess she doesn't want to marry you, huh?" Hanabi joked lightly.

"She has no choice," Neji said coldly. "She will have to marry me."

Hanabi looked at him curiously. "Do you want to marry her?" she asked.

He sighed. "It is my duty to marry whoever is chosen for me," he said simply.

Hanabi frowned. "That's not what I asked," she complained, and the look Neji shot at her told her that he knew that. She sighed.

At that moment, Hinata came running through, not stopping to acknowledge either of them, but then they hadn't really expected her to. Hiashi followed soon after and stopped before them. Hanabi stood and went over to him.

"Don't worry, Dad," she said. "Hina has always done her duty before."

Hiashi smiled at his youngest. "Thank you," he said.

Neji let his gaze move over to the door that Hinata had recently slammed behind her and he considered going after her. Perhaps he could convince her that being married to him wouldn't be too bad. Decision made, he stood and walked through the door in question.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata couldn't stop crying. How could her father do this to her? It wasn't fair! She didn't want to marry Neji; she wanted to be with Kiba! Her sobs threatened to choke her and she desperately fought the tears back, trying to regain control. A brief thought of running away crossed her mind, but she knew she couldn't do it. There was nowhere she could go, for one thing.

The sound of footsteps alerted her to someone coming, and Hinata turned to see Neji coming towards her.

"Hinata-san," he said, but before he could say anything further, she interrupted him.

"I don't want to marry you."

He nodded. "I know," he said, "but I also know that you realise that there's no way you can avoid it. Don't worry, Hinata, I will be a good husband to you."

"But I love someone else!" she cried, and he stopped in his tracks.

"But you know that Naruto..." She interrupted him again.

"Not Naruto!" she exclaimed. "Kiba!"

Neji was silent a moment, then he asked, "Does Inuzuka know how you feel?"

She shook her head. "I hadn't told him yet," she whispered miserably.

She started to cry again, and Neji drew her into his embrace. "It will be alright," he promised her. "I will make you happy."

As they stood there, one weeping and the other soothing, both of them felt powerless in the sweep of destiny that hurtled them along this unexpected path.

**Please review. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

**This is a disclaimer.**

**Chapter Two – Preparations And The Announcement**

The two weeks leading up to the annual Hyuuga ball were quite hectic. Plans for the ball, as well as for the upcoming wedding, were all anyone was focusing on. The removal of Neji's seal had been uneventful, but he still felt weird without it, knowing it wasn't there. Tsunade had taken a few hours to remove it as the process had been quite delicate but obviously successful.

Hinata hadn't really spoken to anyone much and was spending most of her time alone unless she was being fitted for her wedding kimono and the one she was to wear at the ball. A depression had hit her and Hiashi-sama had expressed concern for her, but she'd insisted that she was fine. She had capitulated to her duty, albeit reluctantly. Hanabi had tried to cheer her up with only a little success.

Finally the day of the ball arrived and Neji, Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi all made their way to the main gathering house where the ballroom was, the four of them done up splendidly in their respective kimonos. Hanabi skipped ahead with her father while Neji hung back with the lagging Hinata.

"Hinata-san," he said. "I know that you aren't happy, but it would please your father and sister if you could try to enjoy the evening."

Hinata looked up at him with sad eyes and whispered, "I'll try."

Impulsively Neji took her hand in his, something Hinata was obviously not expecting. Wide-eyed she stared at him, trying to discern his motives. Careful to keep his expression calm, he walked alongside her until they reached the ballroom and were introduced as they entered. The place was lit up so beautifully that not even in her depression could Hinata not notice it.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It was beautiful, she had to admit. Her family had really outdone themselves this year. Of course, they had probably done it deliberately to make it memorable because of the announcement later on that evening, but in any case, it was still magnificent. Only the Hyuuga's could put on such a show.

As they moved further inside, Hinata spotted several of her friends; Sasuke and his wife, Shino and his parents. Shikamaru and his wife, Ino, as well as both his parents and hers. Sakura was here with her mentor Tsunade, the fifth Hokage, as well as Kakashi, Kurenai, Maito Gai and others as well. She felt both happy and heartbroken when she spotted Kiba with his sister.

Hanabi descended the stairs on their father's arm, and Hinata reluctantly followed on Neji's arm. The mandatory mingling had already started, and pretty soon she was faced with keeping a happy mask upon her face. Then Kiba approached them and her nerves started to falter. Neji's grip on her arm tightened momentarily as the man she loved came over to them.

"Hey, Hinata!" Kiba greeted. "Quite a party you guys have got going, isn't it?"

"Y-yes," Hinata slightly stuttered. "It is wonderful."

"Um, can I talk to you alone?" he asked, briefly glancing at Neji.

Risking a quick peek at Neji's face, Hinata saw that he didn't look too happy, but he left them alone. She figured that he thought that she needed some closure with her feelings. Like she _wanted_ to close them. But Kiba's words to her made her wish that she could.

"I wanted you to be the first to know," Kiba told her. "I've met someone. Her name is Rumie, and I think I'm in love with her."

The floor fell out from underneath Hinata as she mentally cried, _Not again!_ Yet somehow she managed to stay upright and even muddle through with, "I'm so happy for you."

Kiba gave a goofy grin and hugged her tight, all the while her heart was shattering. "It means a lot that you are!" he exclaimed. "You're one of my best friends, after all."

He left then, leaving her broken behind him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji watched as Kiba hugged Hinata, a pool of possessive jealousy welling in him. Then Inuzuka left, and the look on Hinata's face told him that what the other guy said had obviously not gone down well with her. Moving back over to where she stood, he took her arm in his again, noticing the way she was forcing herself not to cry.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and Hinata shook her head.

"Kiba loves someone else," she whispered miserably.

Neji resisted the urge to pull her to him; they were in a public place after all. But he felt for her.

"It will be alright," he told her instead. "You have your family; you have _me_."

She looked up at him then and seemed to be really looking at him, her gaze burning into his.

"I have _you_?" Hinata asked, and he nodded.

"I will always be here for you," Neji said, and he felt satisfied when the corners of her mouth upturned a little.

For a couple of hours the ball got into full swing, then, when everyone was seated at their tables and had already been served their meals, the head elder, one Hidehiko, stood from his seat and set a spoon against his glass, the chimes catching the attention of every person in the large room.

"If I may have your attention?" he asked, ignoring the fact that he already did.

The room settled further and the old man cleared his throat before continuing, "I'd like to thank you all for coming and hope that you have had a splendid evening thus far, and shall continue to do so. Also, there are a few announcements that I'd like to make. The first is that our head, Hyuuga Hiashi, has chosen his heir. That leads to the second; their heir is his nephew, Hyuuga Neji."

This caused quite a stir. People knew that Neji had been born a branch member, and they wondered at the news of his elevation. The hubbub this caused died down as Hidehiko cleared his throat once more.

"A few days ago," he went on, "his seal was removed in order to make this fact possible. When Lord Hiashi becomes unable to perform his duties as leader of the clan, or if he dies before then, Neji shall take over. And for my final announcement, it is my pleasure to announce the wedding of Hyuuga Neji to Hyuuga Hinata which will take place in eight weeks time."

As was expected, Neji and Hinata stood, their arms hooked upon each other's and they bowed to the assembled audience who immediately applauded the fact. They then turned to each other for the expected kiss, sealing their engagement, and as Neji lightly brushed his lips over Hinata's, he felt her tremble slightly and hoped that it wasn't caused by her depression again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata felt weak all over. One small kiss had reduced her to a trembling mass. Why had it happened? Perhaps it was all the emotional upheaval she'd been experiencing over the last couple of weeks. Or maybe it was the beginnings of a physical attraction between herself and Neji, she really didn't know. The latter would be more preferable, she knew, especially since they would be sharing a bed once they were married.

Her mind froze. Married. It was really happening. She was getting married to Neji in almost two months. People came by their table to offer their congratulations, but Hinata couldn't really pay any attention to them. Her mind was going around in circles, and when it finally settled, the ball was over and she was heading home on Neji's arm.

Once they reached their home, Hanabi and their father immediately retired to their rooms, leaving Hinata and Neji alone in the sitting room. Hinata felt quite shy all of a sudden, and she kept her gaze averted from Neji. But he wasn't having any of that. Moving towards her he lifted her chin with his hand and their eyes met. Carefully he lowered his mouth to claim hers in a deep kiss that proved to her that what she'd felt before was no product of overworked emotion.

Neji drew her into his embrace as the kiss deepened and Hinata felt her head spinning out of control as her body melted against his. Her hands came up to thread through his hair as his moved down to the small of her back, drawing her closer to him. Eventually he pulled away, whispering, "Good-night, Hinata," before turning and leaving her there, shaken to her very core.

**Dum-dum-da-dum! Do I hear wedding bells a-ringing? Yes, but not until the next chapter!**

**I like reviews a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I had a rush of inspiration, otherwise it would have been a longer wait. There's a lemon at the end.**

**Disclaimer for owning Naruto.**

**Chapter Three – The Bridal Suite**

It was her wedding day, the day that all girls dream of, even her. But it wasn't to the one she always thought she would marry, or even the one who came after him. It was Neji, her cousin.

Hinata stood nervously in the little room where a few female servants of the Hyuuga household were carefully dressing her in her formal kimono. In less than two hours, she would be married, and she was terrified. Nervously she fingered the soft material of the kimono. It was extremely ornamental, set out in the traditional Hyuuga colours and design. It was not something that would be easy to move around in, that was for sure.

Hanabi burst into the room then and yelled, "Are you guys finished yet? The other bridesmaids are already here!"

Hanabi, Sakura and Ino were Hinata's bridesmaids. It had also been offered to Tenten, but she'd said that she'd stay on the groom's side for the wedding, since she and Neji had been team-mates after all. Lee was to be best man.

One of the ladies attending to her, Hagino, let out a sigh. "We are almost done, Hanabi-san," she said. "There are only a few minor adjustments to be made."

Nodding briefly, Hanabi left the room, leaving Hinata alone with these women. Why couldn't she have stayed? Twenty minutes later they were finally done, and just in time as Sakura, Ino and Hanabi burst into the room.

"Ooh!" Ino squealed. "You look gorgeous, Hinata!"

"Definitely," Sakura said. "I can't wait until _I_ get married!"

"You have to get a boyfriend first, Billboard-Brow!" the blonde told her, earning a death glare from her. "Always a bridesmaid and never a bride, that's you!"

Sakura was about to lunge at her when Hinata whispered, "Please don't."

Immediately their attention was focused on her. "Are you alright, Hina?" Hanabi asked, and Hinata shook her head.

"I don't know if I can do this," she told them, tears in her eyes.

Immediately the three of them gathered her in a hug and didn't let go until they were sure she wouldn't cry. Then, as they pulled back, Ino said, "Don't worry, Hinata. Married life is great. You've got a great guy, he's devilishly handsome and he's also strong enough to protect you if you ever need it!"

"Yeah!" Sakura added her two cents worth. "There's a lot of girls out there right now who wish they were in your shoes!"

Hinata allowed a small smile to grace her lips at this. No matter how nervous she was about this, Sakura had spoken the truth. Neji did have a lot of fan girls, after all.

"We'll be here for you," Hanabi said. "It's our duty as bridesmaids, so it's only right that we help you to overcome your fear!"

Feeling a lot better, Hinata followed her friends and sister out to the main hall where her father waited to walk her down the aisle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji watched as Hinata walked towards him on Hiashi-san's arm. He hadn't been sure if she would turn up, but seeing her now, he was glad she did. Hinata was a vision of loveliness in her traditional Hyuuga kimono, and he felt as if the breath had been sucked out of him at the sight of her. To think that he was marrying her... He was extremely lucky.

She reached his side and he reluctantly turned to the clan Elder in front of him as the old man started droning on about honour and duty and how marriage should be cherished and not sullied. He was so boring the way his voice monotonously droned on, and if it hadn't been for years of practice at listening to these morons, Neji probably would have fallen asleep. Finally they got to the vows. At the appropriate moment he said 'I do', and after a moment's hesitation, so did Hinata.

"By the will of the clan, and the power that has been vested in me," the elder droned, "I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss to affirm your union."

Leaning forward, Neji placed a light but firm kiss on Hinata's lips, and it was done. Aside from signing the marriage certificates, he and Hinata were now married. Once the signing was done, he led Hinata outside where friends and family were gathered for photos. It seemed to take forever, but finally the photographer was done and Neji and Hinata climbed aboard the carriage that waited to take them to the wedding reception.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It had gone off without a hitch. All through the wedding Hinata had been silently praying for something to happen to disrupt things, but nothing had. And now she was married.

As she sat at the raised section of the table at the reception, she thought about how simple life had been when she was younger. Naturally, there had been ups and downs, but things like getting married had been far from her mind. (until she'd met Naruto, though look how that turned out!) Everyone was having fun here, though, and she was glad of that, at least. The sound of a spoon chiming against glass diverted the attention of all who were in the room and Lee stood to deliver his speech as best man.

"GREETINGS TO ALL WHO ARE HERE AT THIS MOST WONDERFUL AND JOYOUS OCCASION!" he called loudly, then toned down his voice as he continued. "It is such an honour to be the designated best man for my good friend and life-long rival, Neji! To think that we are here for this momentous occasion, celebrating the love and youth of this fine couple! I am awash with tears, though I shall hold back! Anyway, I promised my good friend that I would not take too long with this speech, so I shall keep it as simple as I can!"

He cleared his throat and went on, "To Neji and Hinata, a young couple brought together by duty, but bound together in love! May their union be forever blessed and may they have strong sons and daughters who will carry on their line for years to come!"

People raised their glasses in toasts, chanting 'here here!' Time went by quickly after that, and it was finally time for Hinata to throw the bouquet, which Tenten caught. Then Neji and herself were being ushered out so that other people could enjoy the ensuing party as the two of them consummated their marriage. The thought of that brought on more nerves than she'd ever even known she'd had.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji could tell that Hinata was nervous, and so was he. But he resolutely pushed himself past it. At that exact moment, Hinata was sitting in their bed, staring down at the sheets and twiddling her thumbs. Carefully he made his way over to her and sat down, laying his hand over hers. She looked up at him, utterly terrified, and he proceeded to relieve her fear by kissing her gently.

As soon as she responded he pushed her back against the pillows and lowered himself onto her. He ravaged her mouth with his and roved his hands along her body as her hands came up to thread through his hair. She moaned against his mouth as he cupped one of her breasts, giving it a light squeeze. Gently he tugged at the slip she was wearing until it came off over her head.

Now clad only in panties, Hinata gasped, pulling her mouth from Neji's as his bare chest made contact with hers. The feeling of her breasts against his chest almost drove him wild, but he kept a firm grip on his control. Now was not the time to lose it, not yet. Lightly he trailed kisses along her throat, moving lower and lower until he reached the top of her panties. With one swift movement, the garment was removed and he continued his descent.

Hinata gasped as Neji's lips made contact with her flower and she cried out in uncontrollable ecstasy as his tongue dipped in, flicking through her like a wildfire. Her back arched off the bed as he tormented that spot until she could no longer hold it back and released her bliss. He licked them both clean then removed his pants and pressed himself against her, causing her to moan.

With one swift thrust he was inside her, holding as still as possible as she gasped and cried, her body trying to become accustomed to the sudden intrusion. Once it was clear there was no more pain, Neji pulled out of Hinata slightly, earning a disappointed moan until he thrust back inside her. He set up a steady pace, rocking back and forth into her until she matched his rhythm, then he moved her legs up around his waist and pounded into her even deeper than before.

For awhile they grunted and groaned as they moved together, their speed increasing every now and then. Neji could feel her getting tighter and tighter around him, and he knew that she was close. So was he. As he moved that feeling increased, but it was Hinata that let go first, gripping him so tightly that it caused him to follow only moments later, spilling hotly inside her.

They collapsed from exhaustion, then, and he gathered her close to him, still inside her, and the two of them fell into a blissful slumber.

**Did you like? You did? Good! In that case, you'll review, won't you?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a new chapter. Enjoy the lemon!**

**Disclaimer For Naruto**

**Chapter Four – The Morning After**

Hinata woke the next morning feeling a little sore, but not all over. It was mostly just between her thighs, in her belly and her lower back that ached. Not to mention the fact that a headache was threatening to rear its ugly head on her. Gingerly she rolled over, coming face to face with her new husband. Neji was fast asleep, and she took this opportunity to study him in this unguarded moment.

He really was handsome, she thought, and all of his training definitely served to enhance that, if the firm muscles she'd felt the night before were anything to go by. She supposed she was lucky that her father had had her marry Neji, and not some other distant relative. She shuddered at the thought of having to be married to someone like Hyuuga Hagane, who was her father's uncles second cousin, or something like that. The man was repulsive, but not because of his looks, which were fair. But he was incredibly lecherous and selfish, and she doubted that he would have looked after her the way Neji had last night.

Speaking of, her new husband stirred slightly in his sleep and Hinata watched, fascinated, as his eyes slowly opened and met hers. The smile he gave her almost melted her soul, and she smiled shyly back.

"Good morning," he greeted her, leaning forward to kiss her lips lightly. "How do you feel this morning?"

"A-alright, I guess," she told him.

"Are you sore? You know, from last night?"

She was still quite sore, but it was already fading a bit, along with her headache, and she told him so. Neji pulled her into his arms.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," he said.

"I-it's ok," Hinata told him. "It was my f-first time, so I guess it's only natural I would feel it today."

He kissed her lips lightly once more, but when he tried to pull away, she wouldn't let him, and held him in a kiss that he deepened a moment later. She ran her hands over his firm chest and when he moved himself on top of her, she parted beneath him instinctively. Neji pulled back from her and looked at her quizzically.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "You're still sore."

"I'm sure," she told him, and that was all he needed to continue.

He lowered his mouth to hers again, this time ravishing her so thoroughly that it took he breath away, literally. The kiss lasted until neither of them could take not breathing any longer. His hands traced a path downwards and Hinata gasped as Neji slid a finger into her, her hips bucking up towards him. He added another finger, increasing her pleasure twofold as he thrust, gently at first, then building up a fast pace as he added a third. Her cries and moans increased in volume as the friction of his digits inside her caused her to peak, spilling her juices all over him in her orgasm.

As she lay there, recovering, he placed himself at her entrance, slipping inside her smoothly as she rose her hips to meet him. Setting a steady pace, he rocked against her, trying to be as gentle as he could as pressure began to build up in her once more. Hinata moaned, sighed and gasped as they moved, her hands coming up to run over his smooth back. As the pressure increased, so too did their speed as Neji began to thrust harder and faster until neither of them could take it anymore and they came, with him finishing only moments after her. They lay there for awhile, exhausted, until they had the strength to move apart.

After a while, Neji stood and made his way towards the ensuite bathroom, pausing to say, "I have an important meeting with your father today, so I won't be back for awhile, ok?"

Hinata nodded. She knew what they were going to talk about. As the new heir, there were things that Neji was going to need to know, and because of that, their honeymoon was going to have to wait. Not that they were going anywhere in particular; they were only going to spend two weeks alone together. But it had to wait until Neji had been briefed in everything he needed to know, and Hiashi had warned his daughter that it may be a few months before that happened. For some time, Neji was going to be _very_ busy. Until it was over, Hinata knew she would probably only see her husband at night.

When Neji came out of the shower, he smiled at her and she sat up, not feeling self-conscious at all about the fact that she was completely naked. He came over to her and kissed her hard, then pulled back and said he'd see her later. She nodded and smiled, but when he was gone, it fell from her face. Already she felt empty without him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The day proved to be quite interesting. All the things that his uncle and a few elders had to tell him were quite interesting, and even though he knew he was playing catch-up, Neji had a feeling that he would pick all of this up in no time. Before him lay all the secrets of the Hyuuga clan, secrets that, if he hadn't been born a branch member, he would have been taught before even entering the academy. For an instant a tiny flicker of resentment rose in him, but he pushed it away. Those days were behind him now.

When he'd walked in that morning, to his surprise, the first words out of Hiashi's mouth were, "I trust your night was pleasurable, nephew?"

Neji had barely managed to refrain from blushing. He couldn't believe his uncle had said that, but after he nodded, the reason became clear.

"Good," Hiashi determined. "I expect you to get her pregnant as soon as possible. You must have heirs to ensure to continuity of the clan. With any luck, I may already be a grandfather."

It was important for them to have heirs, Neji knew. He knew that Hiashi wished to keep the position of clan leader in his immediate family. Otherwise the title would go to one of his cousins that Neji knew he was not fond of. Now he sat, scrolls opened before him for perusal, distracted by that last thought. The idea of Hinata carrying his child already made him feel… he didn't know what, exactly, but he thought it was a good feeling. To have little versions of himself and his bride running around filled him with a sense of… peace?

No, that wasn't it, but it came damned close. Whatever it was, he would figure it out, and until then, he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. Forcing thoughts of Hinata fat with child from his mind, Neji returned to the task of perusing the ancient (nearly) scrolls in front of him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Her first visitor came about an hour or so after Neji had left, and from there, there was a steady flow of well-wishers come to pay their respects. One in particular, her Aunt Hamako, came not only with congratulations, but also a casserole, as well as some advice for the best ways to please her man. It was awhile before a red-faced Hinata showed her out, the older woman still going on about the best positions for conceiving.

Having children was something that she had always wanted to do, but now, in a position to do so, Hinata felt more than a little panicked at the idea. Was she going to be a good mother? Would Neji be a good father? Just how painful was childbirth, really? These questions and more plagued her, and she lay the blame at her aunt's feet for planting the idea. By the time Neji returned, Hinata had worked herself into a frenzy.

He came into the bedroom where she was pacing, and she saw his eyebrow rise imperceptibly. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing, really," she told him. "I-I was just thinking, just wondering if…"

"If?"

Hinata took a deep breath and said in a rush, "If I'll be a good mother when we have children."

The look he gave her was indecipherable, but before she could truly attempt to comprehend it, Neji crossed the distance between them and gathered her into his arms.

"You will be a wonderful mother," he reassured her, and kissed her gently.

She returned his kiss, causing it to turn passionate as it had done that morning, and soon the two of them were making love. As Neji's powerful strokes caressed her inside, Hinata's thoughts traveled to the fact that this whole time they hadn't used any protection, and in the moment that he spilled inside her in their climax, she found herself hoping that she would get pregnant, if she wasn't already.

As her husband rolled off of her and pulled her close, Hinata asked, "Are we really ready for children?"

Neji raised himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. "Of course we are," he said. "Besides, it is our duty to produce heirs."

He lay back down, gathered her close and was soon asleep, but Hinata couldn't relax. Duty. How could she forget? Their marriage was all about duty, and their children would be so as well. Pain welled in her heart and she desperately tried to push it aside. Their marriage was one of convenience and duty, not love, and it would be better for her if she could keep her heart separate from this and not fall in love with Neji. She moved slightly and caught sight of his sleeping face, her heart leaping at the sight. _Easier said than done, _she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**If you enjoyed, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter. Enjoy!**

**Owning Naruto is not what I do.**

**Chapter Five – A New Start**

As the days and then weeks passed, Neji and Hinata settled into their routine of married life. Neji's training with his uncle had been accelerated, and Hinata only saw him in the morning before he left and at night when he returned. Otherwise she was on her own during the day, and she usually spent this time with friends and family. Ino and Sakura often came around, at least when they didn't have missions or any such. They could see how much their friend needed them, and they were there for her.

The family that she saw was usually restricted to ones like her sister, Hanabi, and her favourite aunt, Hiroko. A few of her cousins that were about her age also visited, but they most wanted to gossip about things that were happening in the clan. They themselves had had arranged marriages, and they'd determined that Hinata was now a part of their 'club' and acted accordingly.

One day when Sakura and Ino had come round, they had convinced her to go for a walk around Konoha, so the three of them were now walking casually down the street, chatting happily.

"I'm so happy for you!" Ino was saying. "You've settled nicely, I see. Didn't I tell you that being married was great?"

Hinata smiled. "You did," she confirmed, "and it's true. I feel great, too."

She really did. Despite the fact that she would probably never have her husband's heart, she knew he cared for her a little, at least. He was always concerned that she was on her own a lot, and she figured that he'd spoken to Tenten, who'd then spoken to Ino and Sakura. Her two best friends in the entire world had made it their mission to make sure that she was happy when Neji wasn't around.

And so she was. The two of them took her out shopping, then they went to a nice little eatery for lunch. The special on the menu was some freshly caught fish with a light salad and lemon juice dressing. It was delicious. As they ate, Ino started to go on about how her and Shikamaru had decided to start a family, then gave them a devious little grin and leaned in conspiratorially.

"Little does he realise," she whispered, "that it's already happened!"

There was a moment as both Sakura and Hinata took this in, then the pinkette squealed and hugged her friend over their food.

"OH MY GOD!" she squealed. "You're having a baby! That's so awesome!"

Hinata smiled too, but it faltered a little when she thought of what Neji had said that time. _"It is our duty to produce heirs."_

If only he could love her, then everything would truly be alright. But she forced on a brave face, and if the other two noticed, they didn't say anything. Her own plan not to fall for him was slowly failing, she knew, but she stubbornly refused to go down without a fight. Trying to think of what her friends would do in her position, she'd done everything she could to maintain an emotional distance from her husband, but it didn't help when he was always so caring and considerate with her.

"Hey, Hinata!"

Sakura's voice cut through her thoughts and she realised suddenly that Ino was no longer at the table.

"Geeze, Hinata," Sakura said, "you were totally spaced out there for a moment! What's up?"

"Oh, n-nothing," Hinata mumbled, but her friend was not giving up.

"Bull!" she exclaimed. "Something is definitely up, and you're gonna talk about it!"

Sighing, Hinata relented and told her everything.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji sighed and leaned back, wishing that he was with Hinata at that moment. Despite not being able to spend a lot of time together because of his 'training', he'd begun to feel something beyond his usual feelings for her. Maybe he was starting to fall for her? He didn't know, but if he was, it was only small at the moment. He had always cared for her, on some level or other, though it had been a brotherly love at first. Now he was thinking of her differently, and he found that it definitely helped, especially in the bedroom.

These feelings, he knew, had been growing since that night, before they were married, when he'd kissed her. They way Hinata had felt against him had altered his perception of her. Before that, he'd been wondering how he was going to put aside his sibling-like feelings for her once they'd wed, but it had become a moot point. Neji desired Hinata greatly, and he was allowing himself to explore those feelings, wondering if they would lead to love.

It would be good if they did, especially if she ended up returning them. He knew that she still loved Kiba, and even Naruto in a way. Could she learn to love him as well? Perhaps once his training was completed, they could explore the possibilities together. Speaking of his training, it had reached a certain point. All of the matters with the clan's secret jutsu's and techniques had been finished a few days ago, and now it was the political side of things that Neji was being introduced to.

The Elders were slowly assimilating him into their traditions, and making sure that he understood everything that he needed to as they talked over clan matters. Soon Neji would be participating in meetings that would include the leaders from other clans, whether they were shinobi or civilian clans.

Those meetings were also attended by the Hokage, and dealt with matters such as the safety and well-being of the Hidden Leaf Village. It was not only shinobi business, but also that of merchants and the like. Sometimes he thought his head would spin from how many things there were to learn, and Neji now had a greater appreciation for what his uncle had dealt with ever since he'd taken over from his father as clan leader over twenty years ago.

He sighed. All of this was starting to weigh upon him, and he wondered if he could convince his uncle to let him go home to Hinata early today. He needed to feel her warmth pressed against him, but not necessarily for sex. He wanted to hold her close, even if it was nothing more than that. So Neji stood and made his way to where Hiashi sat, talking in low voices with an Elder and asked him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata sat there, stirring her tea, her attention on her conversation with Sakura earlier. Her friend had listened patiently to what she'd said, then, when she was finished, had hugged her tightly.

"I hope the two of you can figure everything out," she'd said. "Despite what you think, he might actually fall for you. When I saw him the other day, I saw a look in his eyes when I said your name. Give it a try, Hina, maybe you'll get what you want after all."

Then she'd written something on a piece of paper and handed it to her.

The note had been a recipe for a tea, and Hinata had realised when she saw the ingredients exactly what it was. The tea was an improvement that Sakura'd made on an old recipe that encouraged fertility. It was obvious that she'd seen the look on her face when Ino had announced her news. She smiled now, grateful to her friend. Despite everything, maybe a child would help bring her and Neji closer together.

Removing the spoon from the cup, Hinata sipped the tea, then frowned when she realised that it had cooled. Just how long had she been staring off into space a moment ago? Shrugging, she drained the cup in one go and stood to go into the bedroom where she fully intended to get some rest before she made her dinner. As she made her way there, she heard the front door open, and went to find that Neji was home.

"N-Neji!" she exclaimed. "You're early!"

He smiled gently and came towards her. "I've finished for the day," he said, "and I wanted to spend time with you."

A warm feeling seeped through her and she returned his smile as he came forward to embrace her. Hinata went eagerly to him, sighing as his arms closed around her, no longer caring to fight her feelings for him. They stood there like that for awhile before they pulled apart.

"Would you like to go out to a restaurant for dinner tonight?" he asked, and she smiled.

"I would love that," she told him.

He took her to a really fancy place that she knew because her father had often taken her and Hanabi there when they were younger. It was frequented by many members of the Hyuuga clan, and she knew that Neji would have no problem getting them in. As they sat there, enjoying their meal, Hinata felt extremely happy. Once they'd eaten, they left the restaurant and headed home.

They spent the rest of the night in the throes of passion, and when it was all over, and Neji was drifting off beside her, Hinata fell asleep with a smile on her face, truly happy for the first time in a long time.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Thanks for reading and I hope you review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enjoy the new chapter! It's a bit shorter than I wanted, but oh well.**

**Naruto isn't mine.**

**Chapter Six – And Baby Makes Three... Or Four**

What a day this was, waking up early due to the fact that she needed to rush to the toilet and empty her stomach of what little contents remained after last night's meal. But Hinata wasn't stupid, she realised that she was pregnant, especially since this was actually the fifth day in a row that it had happened. Still, at least her stomach had waited until she was ready to get up all the last times; this time it had woken her up earlier than usual to dump its contents.

Right now she was sitting by the toilet bowel, hair held back away from her face (which was probably more than a little pale due to her current indisposition) and her other hand on her still churning belly. She groaned in absolute misery as more of her dinner came up and she was once again puking into the bowl. It was then that Neji decided to come into the bathroom, and he knelt beside her, rubbing her back sympathetically.

Finally she was done, and Neji gently lifted her up into his arms, cradling her as he carried her back to bed. He laid her down carefully, pulling the sheets over her and kissing her forehead while brushing back her hair.

"I'm going to go get Sakura," he told her, and she nodded miserably.

Hinata knew that Sakura would not like being woken at this time in the morning, but she knew that there were very few people that Neji would trust with her health, and her pink haired friend was one of them. Sighing, she snuggled deeper into the bed and closed her eyes, drifting off. It was quite obvious that she'd been asleep for a little while since when she opened her eyes, Sakura was sitting on the bed, staring at her.

"Morning sleepy-head!" she greeted with a cheesy grin to rival Naruto's. "Your bully of a husband demanded that I come over here straight away to give you a check-up."

Hinata smiled slightly at her friends' description of him. Sakura then ordered her to sit up, and when her request was met with compliance, placed a hand on her forehead, one on her belly, and began the check-up.

"Your stomach's empty," she remarked. "Let me guess, morning sickness?"

Hinata nodded against her hand. "I can't keep anything down in the mornings," she admitted.

Once Sakura finished checking her, she declared, "Well, since you're about six weeks into the pregnancy, the fact that you're throwing up so much is perfectly normal. And besides, you're in perfect health. Still, I wouldn't recommend that you do anything too strenuous, ok? Bed rest, hot tea and plenty of food, so you can keep your strength up, doctor's orders."

Hinata nodded and Sakura went on, "Don't worry; I'll make sure you have visitors so you don't get bored, but not Hako and her group. They're too... um... exuberant."

Hako was one of Hinata's cousins that had decided to bring her into their little 'married club'. Sakura leaned forward and gave her a hug, whispering in her ear. Hinata's eyes widened and she asked if she was sure and receive a nod in return.

"I'll let you tell him," she said and left the room with a parting smile.

Hinata lay back on the bed, her head awhirl with what her friend had just told her. It was simply amazing, she was so happy right now, that not even her continuing nausea could get rid of it. Smiling, she closed her eyes once again, wondering what Neji was going to say when she told him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

After listening to everything that Sakura said, Neji sighed. Hinata's health was very important to him, as was the baby's. He was glad that Sakura hadn't been too upset about being woken early this morning, even though she'd looked like she wanted to hit him, at least until she realised why he was there. And of course he was relieved when she'd told him that all of this rushing to the toilet to throw up was actually normal. But then, it wasn't like he knew this sort of thing. Perhaps he should remedy that?

Stepping into the bedroom, he let his gaze rest in Hinata's resting form before moving over to the bed and sitting down. She opened her eyes and looked at him with a small smile on her face.

"Neji," she greeted him. "Is Sakura gone already?"

"Yes. She said I should come in here and talk to you."

Hinata's smile widened and she sat up, grabbing his hand and placing it on her belly. "Isn't it wonderful?" she asked. "We're going to be parents!"

Neji allowed a smile to cross his features briefly then agreed, "It _is_ wonderful."

His hand felt extremely warm on her belly, and as he looked down at it, he felt something stir in him, a protectiveness that surpassed any similar feeling he'd had before then. His child was growing inside this wonderful woman, a woman who hadn't wanted to marry him, but who seemed to be happy now, despite everything. They were definitely a proper couple now, thanks to the effort he'd recently put into their relationship, and soon, they would be a real family. It was almost too overwhelming.

"Neji-kun?" Hinata's voice came to him, drawing him out of his thoughts.

He raised an eyebrow at the 'kun' and she blushed. "Just trying it out," she said.

"I like it," he told her, "Hinata-chan."

She turned beet-red at his words.

"Um... t-there's something I need to tell you," she said shyly. "When Sakura was examining me, she found something interesting. Apparently, we're not just having a baby, we're having two."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata watched the surprise flicker over Neji's face until it vanished, then suddenly he was holding her close, burying his face in her hair.

"Twins," he murmured.

"Um, yes," she said. "It makes sense, I suppose, since it does run in the family, after all."

She felt him smile against her neck before he pulled back. "Will you be alright on your own for awhile?" he asked. "I was thinking maybe your father and sister could come around. I know that they would both be extremely happy with the news. After all, they don't even know you're pregnant yet."

"You haven't told them yet?" Hinata asked surprised. They'd found out about a week ago, after all.

"I wanted to wait until you were ready to tell them yourself, but maybe we should, now."

Hinata nodded. "I would be good to share this with someone else," she agreed.

Half an hour later she was sitting in the living room, listening to Hanabi go on about how she was looking forward to being an aunt, and basking in the glow of her father's approval.

"This is wonderful news," he'd said when he'd been informed. "And twins, that is even better!"

Hinata knew that her father was pleased that his line would carry on, but she was glad when she saw something more than just the need for their duty to be fulfilled in his eyes. He was truly happy for her, she knew, and she had never been happier herself in her entire life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wasn't going to make it twins, but a review changed my mind. Thanks for that! By the way, did you notice Hinata hardly stuttered? As her relationship with Neji improved, she lost her stutter. Cool!**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, so this is the last chapter. After the last one, I realised that I was in danger of totally f-ing this up, so I figured that I'd finish it, hopefully maintaining its quality, such as it is (and I think it's pretty good). That said, I dug this out of my brain, and I hope it's not too soppy or anything, even though I want it to be a little, but not too much.**

**Naruto stuff ain't mine.**

**Chapter Seven – Additions And Blessings**

Hinata's pregnancy was progressing normally, and her regular checkups with Sakura (who had insisted that it was only right that she was there for her friend) only proved that pregnancy was something that Hinata was good at. Both she and the babies were in excellent health and there was no sign of danger in the early months. She passed the threshold into her second trimester with ease.

During this whole time, Neji was like a rock for her, weathering the mood swings and insane cravings, always making sure that she got what she needed. Now that his training had been completed, the only time he left her was for important clan meetings, and even then, he made sure that there was always someone with her, whether it was a family member or one of her friends.

Self-esteem was very important to her, especially when she started to get over a certain weight. The fact that she was carrying twins made her rounder than she would normally be, and Neji always made sure he let her know that she was still beautiful, despite the fact that after awhile, she couldn't even see her feet anymore. He solemnly promised a wailing Hinata that her feet were still there.

The months kept going by, and finally she was eight and a half months pregnant, and it was at this time that Sakura suggested that they induce labour, as the babies were now more than ready to be born.

"I know it's premature," she told both Hinata and Neji, "but the fact you're carrying twins makes this a perfectly normal thing. If it's left to occur naturally, there are a few problems that might be encountered. Even though the chances of that are low, I still think this is the best idea in your circumstances."

So it was decided to induce a premature labour, and Hinata was to spend the night at the hospital in preparation. Hanabi had squealed at the thought of becoming an Auntie so soon, and she'd rushed off to buy some appropriate presents, with the help of her friends. Ino and Tenten had stopped by as well, and Shino and Kiba. Hinata was a little awed at the fact that the sight of Kiba looking so happy about his now fiancée didn't break or even slightly scratch her heart anymore. And she knew why, too.

All these months of caring while their babies had been growing inside her had had her completely in love with her husband, and she decided that she wanted to tell him this. While it mattered to her whether he loved her back or not, she knew that as long as she told him how she felt, then at least it was out in the open, and perhaps that would help him to love her as well.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Neji was nervous; he was about to be a father. Sakura's suggestion to stimulate the birth of the twins had caused him concern for the well-being of his wife and tiny progeny. Over the course of the last several months, he'd come to realise that he'd slowly fallen in love with Hinata, and he wasn't sure how he should approach it all. Should he tell her? Would she believe him?

In any case, he was heading to the hospital now to be there for the birth, and both Hiashi and Hanabi were going to be there as well. Right now the two of them were probably also on their way to see Hinata to offer their support. Picking up the pace he was currently at, Neji inwardly sighed with relief and nerves as the hospital loomed in sight.

Once inside, he found his uncle and cousin already waiting. "Neji!" Hanabi cried when she spotted him. "Hina's already in her room with Sakura! They said as soon as you get here, you should get ready to go in!"

She reached out and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the hall and into a room where a nurse got him ready, then proceeded to lead him to the room Hinata was in. When he got there, Hinata was already panting with exertion, and Sakura motioned for him to go to Hinata's side.

"Hi," his wife said weakly, and he instantly worried for her.

"Are you alright? He asked, and was interrupted by Sakura.

"Of course she's not alright!" she snapped at him. "I've already given her the injection, and she should go into full labour any moment now."

As if on cue, Hinata let out a full blown scream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain was unbelievable, but Hinata managed it. Neji was by her side the whole time, holding her hand, letting her all but crush him in her grip. Eventually the first baby was out, and Sakura declared that it was a beautiful boy. All Hinata had time for was a weak smile before another contraction hit her and she managed to push out her second born, also a son.

"Congratulations!" Sakura enthused. "Two beautiful baby boys! I hope you've got names for them."

"Hizashi and Hiashi," Neji said, and Hinata smiled up at him.

Some time later, an overly proud Hiashi was holding his namesake, while Hanabi held the one named after Neji's father. "They're so beautiful!" she cooed, and Hinata smiled at her sister's infatuation with the babies.

"Well done, Hinata, Neji," Hiashi said, and Hinata could see the pride in his eyes that shone past his usual Hyuuga control.

It was awhile before Hinata and Neji were left alone, but eventually she sat up in her bed, holding her first born while he sat on the bed with her, holding their second born.

"They are beautiful," Hinata whispered, and Neji nodded his agreement.

"They are," he said, and she could swear that he looked a little nervous for some reason.

"A-Are you alright, Neji?" she asked.

He gave her a look that took her breath away, and said, "There's something I want to tell you, something I probably should have said awhile ago, but I hadn't realised... I mean, I only just..."

"I love you."

Hinata could see the shock in her husband's eyes at her words, and then the warmth that he conveyed to her in the next moment. "I love you too," he said, and Hinata felt tears fall down her cheeks as he leaned forward, carefully, and kissed her.

Hinata had never been happier in her entire life.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

All of the members of the Hyuuga clan were gathered in the enormous garden, Branch and Main alike. Hinata and Neji stood before the oldest of the elders, Elder Hoshihito, as he intone the ancient words off the Hyuuga clan's most sacred scroll. Little Hiashi was in Hinata's arms, and Hizashi was in Neji's as the ancient elder blessed the children with long life and the strength to bear the name of Hyuuga.

In the front row, the older Hiashi sat, thinking of the day that he'd brought Hinata here, and Hanabi as well. Those days, there would have been no way that the Branch members would have been able to attend, but this was a special occasion, as it was one of their own who'd taken up the reigns as Head of the clan. Shortly after the twin's birth, Hiashi had handed over his title to Neji, and the boy had done exceedingly well so far.

At six months of age, the twins were already showing promise, and seemed to be exactly like their namesake's, only the other way around. Hidehiko, the head elder, had commented on the fact that little Hizashi was showing all the signs of taking after his grandsire, Hiashi, and vice versa. Even though they weren't even a year old, and people could already tell? Hiashi smiled to himself.

Next to him, Hanabi was bawling her eyes out, though as quietly as possible. She was so happy for her big sister, and proud of her as well. Now, if only _she_ could find someone as wonderful as Neji to be her husband, then everything would be perfect.

Standing in front of Hoshihito, Neji stared down at his beautiful wife, holding their son, and smiled. How lucky was he to have her, and their boys as well? Hinata had already told him that as soon as possible, she wanted to try for another, a girl this time if they could, and there was no way that he was going to deny her; he loved her too much for that. Besides, having a daughter sounded like a good idea to him.

Hinata was happy beyond belief. She had her happily ever after in the most unexpected way, with Neji, and she wouldn't trade it for anything. As the elder blessed her sons, she felt like nothing could be better than this. She smiled up at Neji, who smiled back at her, and her heart swelled.

Across from them, Hoshihito inwardly smiled. _Such a lovely couple_, he thought, and he felt at ease knowing that the clan was in good hands.

**The End**

**The end. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
